The Breakers
Requirements The current requirements for the guild are the person joining must be friendly, active, and level 10 or higher. History A long time ago when Rosal was young, a tall intelligent but stubborn sacrier named DOOMAGEpwnsDAMAGE met a noob but intelligent and equally as stubborn Osamada named Rueisthekeeper. While in the guild called The Alliance. After a few weeks aka-jello (dooms friend) and Doom had taught much of the game of Dofus to rueisthekeeper. Then Aka-jello created his own guild called "rebels". Doom joined and told all of his friends about the guild and most of them joined including Rueisthekeeper. Then Doom and Rue made new characters whose names are rue-reminders and cantbreathewithtape. A month later everything changed in Rebels. rue quit the guild. After that, rue and tape decided to make their own guild. A few weeks later they had finally earned enough money to buy a guildogem. After they came up with the name they gleefully went to go make the guild you see today. Guild Taxes We require a minimum of 10% experience given to the guild. Collecting Items From Our Perc If you have the right to collect items from our perc, you must submit to these rules: *You must ask Me (Rue-reminders) or Tape, if you can take whats on the perc. *If you and another person are the same rank and you both want the items in the perc, the person with the more experience total given to the guild is considered a higher rank. *If somehow you have the same amount of experience given, you must challenge each other at the spot where the perc is. Whoever wins, can collect the items. Rights These are for use in the next 3 headings: *Banish *Boost Collector *Manage Rights *Manage Ranks *Collect from Perc *Fit Paddocks *Use Paddocks *Manage Mounts *Place a Collector *Manage XP *Invite New Memebers Standard or Elected Ranks This Section is currently under Reconstruction so bear with me as it might take me a few days to complete. Rank -- Letter of the rank that applies in Collecting 'I' is the lowest and 'A' is the highest -- Rights -- How to obtain this rank. *'Leader and Second in Command' -- A -- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 -- Given only to the Leaders of the Guild *'Treasurer' -- B -- 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 -- This rank is an elected official. He has more Sayso in the guild than other members(He/She is used in quick decisions as the rest of the guild's vote) *'Protector' -- C -- 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 -- This rank is given to the first 8 people put in the guild but their numbers have diminished somewhat *'Mentor' -- G -- 9, 10, 11 -- Given to any person who has given 5,000 xp total to the guild *'Recruit Officer' -- H -- 10, 11 -- Given to any person who has given 2,500 xp total to the guild *'Apprentice' -- I -- 11 -- The first rank an individual recieves shortly after approval P2P Ranks All of these ranks require you to be P2P *'Reservist' -- C -- 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 -- 25,000 total xp given *'Scout' -- D -- 5, 7, 9, 10, 11 -- 17,500 total xp given *'Secretary' -- E -- 5, 9, 10, 11 -- 10,000 total xp given F2P Ranks All of these ranks are for the F2P members in our guild *'Guard' -- D -- 5, 9, 10, 11 -- 25,000 total xp given. *'Muse' -- E -- 5, 9, 10, 11 -- 17,500 total xp given *'Guide' -- F -- 5, 9, 10, 11 -- 10,000 total xp given Raffles Are held about 1 time a week. You pay 500kamas for a chance to win 10.000k(may change depending on how many people play). I will start the raffle on monday and end it on saturday. The way you win is on saturday me and bomb(2nd in command) will choose 4 random numbers whoever has given xp that matches the 4 numbers will win! (or the closest numbers to it).